One Day
by Gadget 151
Summary: Pendergast Novels. Takes place after the death of Pend's wife while he trains new agent Halo Spencer. This is descriptive maleonmale sex. Stay away if it bothers you, if not, well then, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

One Day.

Disclaimer- Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. However, Halo Spencer belongs to me and he will eventually be in my Harry Potter fic "The Prince of Flame", which I'm still sort of working on… Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The young FBI agent Halo Spencer looked out the side of his sunglasses to the older agent seated beside him. The other agent's hair was white-blonde, contrasting to a completely black suit that was tailored to his too-thin frame. His eyes were silver like a Husky's and his skin was pale to the point of transparency but not sickly in any way. His lips pressed into a disapproving line as he looked down at the case file on the table between them. Halo studied his profile in the half-dark of twilight and thought maybe he was an angel. It took him a moment to remember he'd stopped believing in angels.

_Fine then,_ He decided. _He's a sculpture come to life or a god once sent to earth and then forgotten. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Today, he's just my boss. _

"What do you make of this Agent Spencer?" He asked in a voice unlike any he'd ever heard outside of movies. His accent was deep and in the buttery tones of the Deep South, he guessed maybe Louisiana, Alabama or one of the other Southern states.

Halo took his eyes off the other agent's face for the first time in maybe thirty minutes to look at the paper under his hands. He'd been looking at the other man so long that he'd forgotten to read the file. "Um…"

Agent Pendergast sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an exhausted manner. "Maybe, Agent Spencer, you should spend less time studying my appearance and more time studying this case."

"I'm sorry sir." He muttered. . "I just find your appearance fascinating."

He shifted the papers in his hand then put them back in the file. "That is well and good, but we do have work to get done."

"I know sir," He said.

Agent Pendergast took the file in his hand and stood, pushing his chair in. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at Halo from his impressive height.

"Where are you going sir?"

"Back to the hotel room to rest," He told the other man and turned away. "Care to join me?"

Halo got quickly to his feet and followed him.

….

I couldn't explain it, but I was on edge around the young Spencer, who trailed along after me like a lost puppy. I was certain that were he not _gifted_ that I would not be with him on this little assignment. But every few minutes that I looked over at him, I found his eyes on some part of my body. Studying me, watching me. It put me on high alert, but at the same time, I was studying him.

Agent Spencer wasn't very tall, just a little over five and a half feet in height, he's wasn't childlike in his slightness but he was so very slender. As slender as myself, but not near as muscular. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses and I had yet to glimpse them although I could see their general shape past the curls of his black hair. He wore a simple green T-shirt over his faded jeans and work boots. He walked along at my side, keeping an even pace with my longer strides. Occasionally he stopped to put common street debris in the trash before jogging to my side again, once bumping into me before we reached the hotel.

Even though I knew he was homosexual (I had access to his own files) I had thus pretended I didn't. We were sharing a room; it was FBI policy to keep their agents together at all times. There were two beds and Spencer had pushed his against the far wall the moment we'd arrived. I'd asked him the reason.

"I can't stand not having something to my back when I sleep." He'd said. "I get nightmares and if the room is too open, then the monsters can get to me more easily."

"What if the monsters are in the walls?" I'd challenged him.

Spencer had blanched and then laughed nervously. "I guess I'm in trouble then." Then he'd smiled. "But I'm sure they'll leave me alone with you here."

Now, he sat down and began to pull off his shoes right in front of where I was standing. I stumbled in my attempt to move around him and I hand to put my hand on his shoulder to steady myself. He flinched under my hand and moved away.

"I didn't realize I was in your way sir." He said. "Sorry," He stood, kicked his shoes by the door and took the file from my hand. "I'll just read over this…"

I shrugged, nudging out of my own shoes and going to my small valise to pull out some clothes. I could feel him looking at my back and I turned around. His eyes were looking in the general area of my waist, I couldn't tell where exactly because of his sunglasses, but I assumed he had been looking at my buttocks.

"I'm going to take a shower," I told him and made way to the too small bathroom.

"Okay sir." He said.

"Stop calling me 'sir' Agent Spencer."

….

The case file started to droop and before he realized it, Halo was thinking about Agent Pendergast again. About the paleness of his skin, the restrained power he'd sensed from the man's movements and how he'd always been a sucker for blonde hair.

He could hear the shower running and his mind started to wander to what Pendergast would look like under the spray of hot water. He felt his body give a pleased twitch, but he knew he couldn't indulge in _that _right now. He had no idea when Pendergast would get out of the shower, and he really didn't want the other man to catch him masturbating. Halo allowed a grin to find its way onto his face.

_Well, maybe if Pendergast is the one doing the touching…._He shut that thought off before it could get him in any trouble. Halo heard the shower stop and he quickly grabbed the file again, putting his back to the wall as he read. But he still couldn't focus; the words were swimming in and out of his vision, giving him a headache with each passing. The bathroom door opened and he gave a frustrated sigh, hearing the soft tread of Pendergast's feet on the carpet.

"Have you finished reading the file yet Agent Spencer?" Pendergast's smooth voice filled the small room.

"…No…"

"Why is that?"

Halo shifted on the bed, letting the file drop from his hand as he looked at the other man. His hair was still damp, combed back from his face and he wore completely black pajamas that fit him like a second skin. Halo's body gave another little pleased twitch.

_Traitor…_ He thought at his own body. "I can't concentrate," He finally said.

"Why is that?" Agent Pendergast repeated.

_Because I want to fuck you, maybe? For starters anyway…_He thought, hands holding onto the bed to keep him in place. _I wanna throw you down on one of these bed and not let you up until I'm done touching you and done being touched by you…._

"I just can't," Halo finally murmured. "I just can't think right now…."

"What kind of man interests you, Spencer?" Pendergast asked suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. However, Halo Spencer belongs to me and he will eventually be in my Harry Potter fic "The Prince of Flame", which I'm still sort of working on… Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"What kind of man interests you, Spencer?" I asked abruptly. I'd like to say I didn't know what made me ask, but I did. Helen had only been gone…been dead for a little over five months now and I was still aching for her company. For any companionship truthfully, it was only lucky for me that Spencer and Helen had the same color hair. I've always had a likening for black hair, and his was wavy, the ends of his bangs touching the bottom edge of his dark glasses.

"Wha -?"

His mouth was hanging open, showing the edge of sharp looking teeth just past the full lips. He must have taken after his mother in his looks; he was just so effeminate to be more pretty than handsome.

I put my hands on my hips, leaning slightly on one foot. "I asked what kind of man interests you." I said. "What you're attracted to, hair, eyes, build, that sort of thing."

"I, um," He stammered and I went and sat on the bed across from his. I could feel his eyes following me behind the sunglasses and I wanted to see them. "Blondes, redheads mostly…"

"Eye color?" I asked, trying to see past his shades, wanting a look at his eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Age? Build?" I wondered how he'd react if I reached out and took the sunglasses from his face.

He shrugged. "My age, a little older is nice. Like me, slender. Sometimes taller, sometimes shorter, it just depends on what I want."

I ran my hand through my hair. I missed Helen, missed holding her, and missed falling asleep while wrapped around her. I looked at Spencer out the fringe of my eyelashes; they were nearly the same size. I wondered if their eyes were the same, but I didn't think anyone would ever have the same warmth or depth in their eyes that Helen had. It just wasn't possible.

"And what is it you want Spencer?" I forced myself to ask.

His dark eyebrows shot up above the rim of his sunglasses. He got to his feet slowly and crossed the short distance to me, I looked up at him, arching my brow, hoping he would get the unasked question. He reached out with one hand and took hold of my jaw, his other hand wrapped around the back of my neck and I felt his fingers snake their way into my damp hair. I could feel him looking at my lips, but still, I couldn't see his eyes. I wanted to, but I couldn't move, couldn't make my hands touch him. He lowered his head and kissed me gently, a chaste touch of his lips to mine. Once again I found myself comparing him to Helen and my heart clenched viciously in my chest.

The kiss was over all too soon and he released me, backing away to fall onto his bed. He then crawled in reverse, pushing his back to the wall as he hugged his knees to his chest. Neither of us spoke for several minutes. I was thinking about how soft his lips had been, comparing them to the softness of Helen's lips while I remembered the times I had kissed my childhood friend Charles Duchamp. Spencer could never compare to kissing Helen, but it had felt better than kissing Charles ever had. I looked over at him, once again wondering if he was looking in my eyes, once again not being able to tell.

I watched the rapid rise and fall of his chest and shoulders with his heavy breathing and came to the conclusion my actions had shocked him. But reading body langue without being able to read the mood in his eyes only made it more difficult to gauge his reaction. Again I debated taking the sunglasses from his face. Would he want me to take them off physically or would he rather I just asked him to take them off on his own?

He said he liked men his size or smaller, but always slender, never bigger than him. This told me he preferred the dominant role, to be the one in charge. I looked at his hands, long slender fingers with rounded tips; his thumb and little finger, if placed side by side, were the same length. I let my eyes travel back to his face, the button nose, the full and girlish lips, and the high cheek bones. He had to know he looked feminine, and I was willing to bet he used it to his advantage. He wanted to be the one in charge, but I got the feeling he wouldn't mind someone trussing him up once in a while.

I stood, reached out and grasped the side of the sunglasses in my hand. I sensed him stiffen as I pulled them off, setting them on the small dresser next to the bed. His arms were still wrapped around his legs protectively, and his eyelids were tightly closed. The long lashes lying across his tanned cheeks, he was so cute in that moment, so desirable to me that I wanted to kiss him again. But not before I saw his eyes.

….

"Open your eyes Agent Spencer," Pendergast commanded softly.

Halo licked his dry lips, his tongue absently searching for another taste of the man standing just before him. But the taste wasn't there, not even a little. He could smell Pendergast, like a mix of sandalwood, vanilla and sage.

"Open your eyes for me, Spencer." Pendergast said again, a little softer this time.

"Only if you promise to call me Halo," He muttered. "And to kiss me…"

"I promise Halo. Just let me see your eyes…"

Halo opened his eyes slowly, as if lifting the blinds on a window. He saw Pendergast standing over him, a heated look on his face. Halo recognized the look as lust; strange, he'd never pegged the older agent as a homosexual. He stared up at the man, waiting for the look of horror and shock at his odd eyes. The familiar look never came, instead, Halo saw Pendergast blink. The only show of his surprise and he felt the tension leave his shoulders.

Pendergast tipped Halo's head up toward the ceiling, letting the light reflect off his exposed eyes. He felt his thumbs stroking the skin just above his jaw line. He performed the caress over and over again, looking in Halo's eyes the entire time.

"Hmm," He said. "I've never seen eyes like yours… Is it because of your gifts?"

Halo swallowed. "I doubt it; I'm an oddity even among wizards…. Will you kiss me now Pendergast?"

….

Halo's eyes were indeed different from any I'd ever seen before. The irises were yellow with spines of gold throughout, the pupils large and oval-shaped. I couldn't understand why he covered them behind the veil of dark glasses, but then I realized maybe he was afraid of them. Afraid of their exoticness; I'd had the same problem with my eyes in my younger years, and he wasn't too far into young adulthood. I supposed he was maybe in his early twenties, mid-twenties at the very oldest. It still made him ten years younger than me either way, as I was nearing thirty-five.

I hooked my arm under his legs and jerked him forward so that his legs were on either side of mine. I took hold of his head and angled it back, kissing him roughly. I kept my eyes open; I wanted him to see that they didn't bother me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. However, Halo Spencer belongs to me and he will eventually be in my Harry Potter fic "The Prince of Flame", which I'm still sort of working on… Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Halo's eyes looked up into mine like burning suns as I kissed him. Pushing my tongue past his still lips, I was elated when he finally responded to my kiss, sliding his arms around my shoulders. Our bodies were pressed together in a line, him kneeling while I stood against the edge of the bed. I finally moved my hands from the gentle caressing of his jaw and let them slide down the sides of his neck to just under his shoulder blades, I used their position to pull him more off balance, so that the only thing keeping him from crashing to the floor was my chest.

I ended the kiss, taking hold of his upper arms as I pushed him back. His pupils had widened, there was a flush creeping up his neck and I could feel every breath he took.

"Are you alright Halo?" I asked, taking a moment to get used to speaking his name aloud.

He nodded, his hair falling into his face with the movement and he absently brushed it away.

I licked my lips, my only nervous habit. I wanted him and that hadn't been my intention. I had intended to go into this with only physical feeling, but I was missing Helen so much more now that I was aroused. I was remembering every time we had made love, the emotions and trust that had passed between us. I hadn't expected those feelings to suddenly come back to me, but I wanted Halo. Not just for sex, but I wanted to fall asleep with him in my arms, my face in his hair like I had with Helen. It was too late to stop what I was feeling now, too late to turn the arousal off because it had just been so long for me. After nearly six years of habitual sex with Helen and then going to not even touching myself in the past half year, I was too turned on and I…wanted this too much to stop now.

I knew how I felt, but I _needed_ to know how Halo was feeling. I could feel his arousal against my thigh, but I wouldn't let this be a meaningless coupling between us. I didn't necessarily want a long-time lover, but it still had to mean something.

I licked my lips again, watched his eyes follow the movement. "Do you feel forced to continue Halo?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want me to stop?"

He gave another shake of his head.

"Is this what you want?" My hand slid between us, stopping at his hip.

He nodded urgently.

"Say it. Say you want me." I had to hear it from him, even though, at this point, I wasn't sure I could stop.

"I want you." He said desperately. "Fuck me."

I took a deep breath as I felt my blood rush to my groin.

….

Pendergast laid Halo back on his bed, holding himself up on his arms while he kissed Halo again. Pendergast's hands were moving along his chest, searching for his nipples, but when he found them through the shirt, something didn't feel right. One of them was shaped wrong and… harder than it should be. He pulled back a little and pushed up the younger man's shirt.

Halo grinned as Pendergast raised his eyebrow. "Your nipple is pierced?" He asked.

Halo laughed, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. "Yeah," He said. "Do you like it?"

"It's… different." His hands traced the thick metal bar in his left nipple.

"You can pull on it y'know. It doesn't hurt as much as it did when I first got it pierced; actually, it feels sort of good."

"Why did you pierce it?" Pendergast gave the ring an experimental tug and Halo shifted underneath him in pleasure.

"Because my grandmother said I couldn't." Halo told him.

"Oh," Halo's skin was very warm, soft and lightly tanned, almost like it was the color of honey. Just the way Pendergast liked it.

"We're not stopping, are we?"

This time Pendergast grinned. "Of course not…" He said and turned Halo onto his stomach.

"Hey!" Halo yelped. "I haven't even gotten to touch you yet…"

Pendergast started dragging his teeth along the nape of his neck, hands holding down on his wrists. Halo shifted his hips back, pressing into Pendergast as much as the older man would allow, which actually wasn't a lot. He was waiting for the feel of Pendergast's pajamas against his bare skin, but the other man was kneeing over him so that all he could feel was his knees at either hip. He again tried to arch backwards and only Pendergast's hand at the center of his back held him in place.

"Where else are you pierced?" Pendergast asked.

"Just my ears, at the top, in the cartilage."

Halo felt Pendergast push his hair away from the side of his face, and then his tongue worked its way around the piercing at the top of his ear. His breath escaped him in a sigh as Pendergast licked him, sending shivers down his spine and heat to his groin. He tried to shift back once again and Pendergast finally let him. He pushed his butt back into the other man's hips; ground their bodies together as best he could in his current position.

Pendergast spoke with his lips still on Halo's ear. "I thought maybe you had a Prince Albert…"

Halo laughed heartily. "God no, I like a _little_ pain but I'm not a masochist." He chuckled. "Why? _Do you?_"

This time Pendergast chuckled and Halo felt the vibration though his back and in his groin, making him harder. "I don't have anything pierced, or tattoos or anything of that nature."

"That nature?" Halo echoed.

"Body art,"

"Oh, maybe you should let me see. Y'know, just to be sure…"

He felt Pendergast's weight lifted off him and then the bed indent at his side and he looked up. Pendergast lay beside him, arms behind his head as he looked invitingly at Halo.

….

"Oh, maybe you should let me see." Halo said. "Y'know, just to bee sure…"

He was on his knees, butt pressed back into my hips, but too high on my body to feel my growing erection. I rolled to the side of him, lying on my back with my hands behind my head. I was stretched out completely, watching him look at my long body. I knew he was undressing me with his eyes and I was just waiting for him to undress me with his hands.

Halo looked down at me, his eyes seeming to glow like suns again and I heated suddenly. He crawled over to me, exotic eyes widening and he touched my chest. His hands slid up my front, stopping at my throat and we kissed again. His hands moved down my body and I saw a pale light emanating from his palms. He passed his hands down my front, not touching me but suddenly the buttons opened and the shirt fell open to my sides, exposing my chest.

It was the first example I'd had of his magic, the first one I had seen anyway. It was my proof that he was indeed gifted. Halo stopped at the waistband of my pants, I moved my hips a little, wanting him to take the pants off me as he had my shirt, which now lay on the floor.

"No piercings, tattoos or anything even vaguely classified as body art." He murmured absently.

"You sound almost disappointed," I said, his hands were warm on my sides and I abruptly realized we were both nude from the waist up. Except I still wore the phoenix pendent my mother had given me.

He shrugged. "A little, I guess. I just wanted something to play with…"

"What?" I asked. "Isn't my dick enough to play with?"

"Oh, don't say 'dick'," He laughed at me. "Vulgar langue is so not your thing."

I agreed with him on that, I had never been good with vulgar langue; it always felt so weird to swear. But I felt playful and I didn't know if it was his magic or if it was just me. "I can say dick if I want," I told him.

He kissed me. "No you can't, it sounds so goofy."

"_You_ sound goofy," I retorted and he gave a snort of laughter.

Halo kissed me suddenly hands holding my shoulders down as he pushed his tongue past my lips. The kiss was so forceful that our teeth hit a few times and it was more like we were trying to eat each other rather than kiss. Finally, we both relented and the kiss became gentle as we stopped trying to gain dominance over each other. It had been…awhile since I'd kissed anyone other than Helen (who I abruptly remembered I'd never kiss again) but Halo had talent in the area. It was a pleasant surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. However, Halo Spencer belongs to me and he will eventually be in my Harry Potter fic "The Prince of Flame", which I'm still sort of working on… Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Halo had never thought that at age nineteen, in his third month with the FBI, he'd be having sex with another agent. Sure, it had been a fantasy to find an alpha male to play with, but he'd never actually expected to find one. He didn't know if Pendergast was gay or even bi. He'd felt the absence of a wedding band when they had shook hands at the beginning of the day, but the agent could have just taken it off for the case.

Halo decided to ignore the strange situation, how odd it was that one of his little fantasies was actually happening, and went about the process of marking Pendergast's neck with his teeth. The blonde turned his head to the side on the pillow as Halo licked along the muscle of his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin before setting his teeth to it. He slipped his hand into Pendergast's hair and pulled his head back more so that he could actually bite the man. He felt blood rush to the surface and he pulled away just a little.

"That's probably going to leave a bruise," He told the other man.

Pendergast shrugged. "That's sort of the whole point, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Halo murmured and lowered his mouth back to the once perfect white skin.

Pendergast's hands roamed up and down his bare back, caressing along his spine and then gently adding pressure to his lower back. Almost like he was trying to bring their bodies more into contact as Halo was lying to his side and not completely touching him.

Halo shifted his hands, the one that had just been resting on the pillow traded with the one in Pendergast's hair and the one in his hair started to slowly stroke down his chest. Halo's hand stroked once over his nipple before the fingers pinched it, the older man's breath hitched then became steady again. The hand left the nipple alone and moved downward, coming to a stop at his navel.

….

Halo put his mouth on my neck suddenly, his tongue making the skin slick before he sucked on it. I turned my head to give him a little more room, but it still wasn't enough for whatever it was he had in mind. His arm crossed over my chest and one of his hands was suddenly in my hair, pulling back on my head, exposing more of my throat to him and I felt his teeth brush my skin before he bit down. I fought down a moan as his teeth began to hurt me; he pulled away just a little bit but I still felt his breath on my now very sensitive skin.

"That's probably going to leave a bruise." He told me and his breath tickled me.

I shrugged like I didn't care, and I didn't, not about the bruise anyway. "That's sort of the whole point, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Halo whispered and went back to biting my neck.

It actually hurt a little and I lifted my hands to his back to distract myself from the mild pain. I caressed his skin from shoulders to lower back and shoulders again; I put pressure on his slim waist when he bit a little too hard. He shifted his hands on me, the left that had been above me on the pillow, took its own place in my hair. His right hand made a slow pace down my chest until it came to my nipple. He pinched me, pulling at the skin with his fingers like he was doing with his teeth, and my breath caught in my throat. He stopped suddenly and his hand left my nipple, sliding down the center of my chest and stopping just over my bellybutton.

He continued to work my skin between his teeth while the hand on my stomach moved back and forth along my waistband. He was nonverbally asking permission to touch the rest of my body. I slid my hand down his arm until I came to his wrist and I placed his hand on the tie-string of my pants. He bit into my neck viciously and I arched with the pain of it; I felt his tongue lap up the blood as I squeezed down on his hand.

"Sorry," He muttered against my torn flesh.

I lifted up, grapping his thick hair and throwing him to the bed beneath me. He looked up at me, terrified as I inspected the wound on my throat. It wasn't deep, but he had managed to open my throat with his teeth and the blood, though a small amount was flowing freely.

"I'm sorry," He said again.

"It's okay." I touched his cheek lightly. "Little vampire…let me return the favor."

I started with his neck, and repeated exactly what he'd done to me. Using his hair to pull his head back at an angle, licking and sucking before I bit him. But I only held my teeth to his neck briefly before suddenly sliding down his chest and taking his pierced nipple into my mouth and between my teeth. He gasped and grabbed at my shoulders, trying to push me away. I pulled on the ring with my teeth at the same time flicking my tongue against him. When I got the briefest taste of copper, I pulled away completely and just leaned over him looking down into his eyes.

Halo's hand came up and touched his bleeding nipple carefully; probably afraid I'd torn the ring out. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me down, kissing me.

"Demon," He whispered when I pulled away again.

"Takes one to know one," I said, using the phrase I'd heard Charles say a hundred times.

He reached up and touched my cheek, feeling the light stubble on my chin. It was a caress close lovers would share, not two people about to engage in a one night stand. In that moment, I didn't know where my actions were taking me. Halo's hand slid down my throat and chest stopping once again at the waistband on my pants. Asking without asking. I gave permission without speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. However, Halo Spencer belongs to me and he will eventually be in my Harry Potter fic "The Prince of Flame", which I'm still sort of working on… Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Halo did what he'd been waiting to do all evening; he slid his hand down the older agent's chest to his waist and the elastic band of his pants. He hooked his finger around the tie-string and pulled it loose. He saw Pendergast's eyes take on a dark grey hue and he hesitated for half a second before the man helped him remove the pajama bottoms.

The black haired youth took in his breath sharply at the agent's semi-erect endowment, much better than his own more-than-average size. Pendergast gave him a sly grin that was very out of place with the few things he'd come to associate with the stoic man. Halo kissed him quickly before taking his kisses down the other man's chest as he lay back on the bed for him. He reached Pendergast's erection and nuzzled it with the side of his face briefly before kissing the tip. The agent shifted his legs slightly to allow better access to his body. Halo hesitated again, looking up into Pendergast's passive face.

Pendergast gave him a real smile, showing the edge of his teeth past his kiss-bruised lips. "I want you to." He said. "You want it too, so go ahead."

It was the only prompt Halo needed before he lowered his mouth around his dick, just taking as much into his mouth as he could and surpassing his gag reflex. He started to suck gently, then more forcefully, feeling Pendergast shifting around like he was frustrated. Halo rubbed his palms along his inner thighs, reaching up to stroke the blonde's scrotum. Pendergast gasped and Halo shifted his hands to his hips, holding him down while he sucked him off.

After what seemed like hours to Halo, Pendergast's skin started to bead with sweat. He bobbed his head up and down, even when he felt Pendergast tensing. Preparing for his release, he could hear him breathing quickly, and he opened his eyes to see Pendergast pressing his palms to the headboard. It was very difficult to smile with the blonde's length in his mouth.

Halo grasped Pendergast's hips as the agent started to slowly thrust forward, he sucked the tip as the blonde suddenly climaxed, whispering something he couldn't hear. Halo swallowed the thick liquid, licking his lips as Pendergast came down from the high. He gave it a moment before he crawled onto his chest.

…

Halo held my hips down as I tried to thrust into his very hot mouth, tried to get deeper into that warmth because it just felt so good. His lips and tongue moved around the head of my dick and I saw white spots as I came. My hands slowly lowered from their tight grip on the headboard. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, I was just lost in the sensation of my first orgasm in half a year.

"Oh…Helen…" I whispered, far too low for him to hear.

Halo didn't touch me for a moment, then he crawled onto my chest, the top of his head under my chin and I shivered. He kissed my throat and collarbone and then the bruise on my skin. I held him to me, arms around his back and he squirmed just a little. His jeans were rough on my skin, I would take them off in a second, and I just wanted to get my senses back first.

But after a few minutes he rose up and kissed me, I could taste myself on his tongue. I moaned, remembering how Helen and I had shared similar kisses not so very long ago. I would have let him continue to kiss me if he hadn't kept squirming around in my lap. The flesh there was still very sensitive and I was aware of his erection even through the thick jeans. I grabbed his upper arms, my hands wrapping around the slender man.

"What did I do?" He asked and I realized I was squeezing him far too tightly. "Didn't I do what you wanted?"

"You did fine," I assured him. "You're moving around on me and it hurts a little bit."

He looked away from me, like he was embarrassed or something. Then he looked back with a new light in his yellow eyes as he looked down at me.

"What?" I asked this time.

"I want you to give me a blowjob like I did you." He said.

I almost laughed, the honest admission not what I expected, I thought for a moment he didn't know what he was asking, that he was too young to know what he wanted. But at twenty, I had known what I wanted, everything I wanted I had; I'd had Helen at twenty. And I had lost her just recently. Halo knew what he wanted. Me, he wanted me.

….

"What?" The agent asked, still holding to Halo's upper arms. The hold was so tight, Halo was sure he'd have a bruise.

"I want you to give me a blowjob like I did you."

Pendergast's face was blank for a very long time before he seemed to abandon himself and smile. Then he was lowering Halo to the bed and kissing down his front, taking the edge of his jeans between his teeth. The agent's hands slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down to reveal his black boxers with the little pot leaves all over. Halo felt like a butterfly trapped by pins under Pendergast's stare as the blonde started to open the little buttons on the crotch, Halo shifted about, wanting to watch while at the same time feeling his eyelids drop. He felt cold air hit his skin as Pendergast removed the last of his clothes; he shivered.

Halo reached out and passed his hand through blonde hair, trying to make the blonde lower his mouth. He felt large callused hands wrapping smoothly around his erection, squeezing and then pumping the appendage up and down a few times before he felt Pendergast's mouth slide down his shaft. Halo's hips shifted and he put his hands on the back of the other man's head, thrusting very gently into his mouth.

"Pend," He whispered, unable to say the man's full name, it had too many syllables when he could barely gather breath.

The end came soon; Pendergast had talent that Halo just hadn't expected. He bucked his hips as Pendergast swallowed his come, kissing back up his body as Halo struggled to reign in his passion. He felt the man kiss his jaw, then his ear and then finally his lips. Halo tasted himself in that mouth, just a hint of his essence though before the kiss ended and Pendergast left the bed to pick up his clothes. Halo felt confused, he'd thought they were going to fuck but now it seemed like Pendergast had lost interest. Halo sat back against the headboard, hugging his knees to his chest. He felt rejected…again.

….

I wanted to brush my teeth, but I'd always felt strange walking around in the nude. I pulled my pajama bottoms back on, picking up my shirt and throwing it on the other bed. I turned back around, just about to tell Halo my intention and that I'd be back in a moment. He sat with his back to the headboard, holding his legs to his chest defensively and it looked like his cheeks were wet with tears. He'd been crying and I hadn't heard a sound.

"Halo," I said. "What's wrong?"

He scratched his nose with the back of his hand. "You don't want me." He whispered.

"I wouldn't have let you blow me if I didn't want you Halo." I told him after a moment, wondering what had brought on his sudden dark attitude.

"But you're getting dressed again."

"I'm just going to brush my teeth Halo," I said and sat down in front of him, I reached out and caressed the tears off his cheek. He nuzzled into my hand. "I do want you; it's just… it's hard for me to explain." I took a breath. "My wife was murdered a few months ago."

Halo looked up at me suddenly, and then he threw his arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry for you Pendergast." He said. "I shouldn't have asked you to fuck me if you're hurting-"

"That's why I let you." I said, he pulled away, looking up at me. "Because I'm hurting, I wanted you. You wear your emotions on your sleeve like she did, I'm attracted to that. Does it bother you that I'm only doing this because you remind me of her?"

Halo shook his head no. "That's as good a reason as any." He concluded.

"Alright then, I'm going to brush my teeth and then we'll continue."

He let go of me slowly, kissing the side of my neck gently. I left him there, going into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, looking at the side of my neck in the mirror; it was a decent sized bruise. Already turning purple and blue, I touched it lightly, carefully because it was sore.

Helen had never marked me before, Charles had, a few times, but never to this extent. Halo had broken through the skin and there was dried blood in a few areas. I cleaned the minor wound with water and dabbed at it with a wad of tissue paper.

Halo had abandonment issues and I didn't know why, I knew it was a deep seeded reaction. It led me to believe his home life had been as rough as my own, but I really didn't know the kid. I turned off the light and went back out to him.

….

Pendergast came out of the bathroom, stepping out of his pants as he neared the bed. He stretched out atop Halo, kissing him the instant they touched. He pulled away from Halo, pushing the bed sheet out of the way so they would still have something to wrap up in when they were done. Halo let himself be pushed down and stroked back to arousal. He let his own hands stroke the other agent, grazing narrow hips and gripping pale thighs.

As Pendergast kissed Halo, he also prepared his body, sliding his finger past the tight ring of muscle. Halo kissed his neck sweetly, trailed his tongue along the bruise he'd left. He heard Pendergast spit into his hand and then felt the tip of the other man's penis at his entrance. He held his breath as the other man pushed into him and for a moment neither of them moved.

Pendergast kissed his temple lightly then started to rotate his hips, Halo stiffened, feeling a pain shoot up his spine. He held onto the blonde's shoulders as he started to thrust into him. Pendergast took in his breath in a gasp at the other man's movements. Matching each other thrust for thrust.

Halo wrapped his arms around Pendergast's strong neck, holding on so that he could move around more easily. The older agent was acting more like a lover or boyfriend than what he really wanted. Halo had never wanted a long term relationship, he was too independent and the thought that another person's happiness could depend on his own actions was too disconcerting for comfort.

"Be rough with me Pend," He whispered. "I don't like gentle all that much."

The blonde gave an almost unnoticeable nod and rocked into him, hard and fast, the way that Halo wanted. Pendergast reached between them and grasped the younger man's weeping erection, pumping it solidly as the shoved in and out of the boy.

Halo's hands convulsed on his neck, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. A moment later, he climaxed onto his own stomach, panting and digging his nails into Pendergast. The blonde's orgasm followed suite a few seconds later, hot and unexpected inside of him even though he'd felt the tensing of his muscles. They lay against each other, trying to normalize their breathing, both wanting to move away but neither willing to.

Halo was the first to give into his need for space, pushing Pendergast off of him, gasping when the blonde's softened dick fell out. Pendergast pulled the sheet back onto the bed, throwing it over Halo and himself. Neither spoke; eventually Halo fell asleep.

He didn't even think about the monsters in the wall, he was safe next to Pendergast. The man was more deadly than any monster his mind could conjure up anyway.

END.


End file.
